The Many Adventures of Forrest the Edgehead
by The Next Mrs. Copeland
Summary: Life isn't always easy for six year old Forrest. What could make a first grader's life so hard? He's an Edge fan.
1. Back to School

**Author's Note: The Many Adventures of Forrest the Edgehead will be a series of connected one-shots. Edge will definitely be more heavily featured in coming entries but this one introduces our main character, Forrest, very well. Enjoy, let me know!**

**Back to School**

Forrest was ready to start the school year out right, ready to be the coolest kid in school. He was very stylish for being only six years old, all dressed up in his black Guns n Roses t-shirt, a pair of camouflage cargo shorts, and his well-worn Converse Chuck Taylors. His backpack was filled with his most prized possessions—wrestling action figures, all four of the Teenage Mutant Ninja Turtles, a few Transformers, a notebook for his school stuff, a pack of brand new sharpened pencils, his lunch and his cell phone. He was ready.

First grade was a big step for Forrest; he had to stay all day, meet new kids, and hope he never forgot to bring his lunch. But he wasn't worried, everything always tended to go well for Forrest.

He met his new teacher, Mrs. Henderson, who seemed pretty cool, and found his assigned seat. He couldn't help but notice that the kid two seats in front of him was wearing a John Cena t-shirt. He didn't know the boy and, as a fellow wrestling fan, he felt it was his duty to introduce himself.

At the ten o'clock recess he approached the boy with a big grin on his face. "Hey! I'm Forrest. You like wrestling too?"

The boy, who had been standing alone, smiled in return and answered "I'm Ryan. Yeah, I watch wrestling every day! John Cena's my favorite guy." He pointed at his shirt to illustrate his point.

Forrest continued smiling and said "Cena's pretty cool, I know him, he's really funny."

Ryan looked at the kid with the sandy faux-hawk and remarked incredulously "No way! How do you know John Cena?" Ryan couldn't believe his luck—this new school was awesome!

"Cuz Edge is my dad" proudly responded Forrest.

Ryan's face fell; he thought his new friend would be cool, but he was already lying to him. "No he's not!—Edge is too mean to have kids. Besides, Edge sucks."

Forrest was mad—how could this kid not believe him? "Edge doesn't suck! He only pretends to be mean cuz that's his job. Edge is a way better wrestler than John Cena!"

"Yeah right, nobody's better than Cena. He does the F-U" argued Ryan, who was getting rather angry with the taller boy.

"So what?" Forrest shot back, "Can Cena jump off of ladders? Has Cena been tag team champion a zillion times? Has Cena been World Heavyweight and WWE Champ? Can Cena do the Spear and the Edgecution? Nope." Forrest figured that he had made his point and the argument was settled, but Ryan just couldn't be convinced.

"So! Everyone knows John Cena is cooler! He raps, and he's in movies! That's way better than the Spear." Ryan turned to a nearby group of boys and loudly asked them "Who's better—Edge or John Cena?"

All three responded in unison. "John Cena!"

Forrest couldn't believe that his friends would turn on him like that. "Nuh-uh, not true. Edge is the awesomest—everyone knows that" he said, much quieter than before, staring down at his sneakers.

"No he's not" one of the boys said, rather rudely, "If you don't like John Cena then you're not cool anymore Forrest!" The three boys walked away as one put his arm around Ryan, introducing him to the rest of the gang.

No one would talk to Forrest after that. Not even the big bag of Twix bars he had brought to share would convince anyone to sit with him at lunch. Forrest did his best to hold in his tears as he watched Ryan getting the best spot at the table, with everyone treating him like a king. This wasn't how the first day of school was supposed to go at all!

He couldn't wait for the school day to end, and he almost forgot his backpack in his rush to get out of the door when the bell rang.

A black Lexus sedan pulled up to the school and a rather pregnant brunette got out of the driver's side door. She waved at him, shouting "Forrest, over here!" with a big smile on her face.

He rushed over to her and greeted her with "Hi Mom" while allowing her to take off his backpack and buckle him in the backseat. As the car left the parking lot, he acknowledged his three year old brother next to him. "Hey 'Vian" he said dejectedly. He remained silent for the rest of the car ride, and his mother couldn't help but notice how oddly quiet her normally happy and talkative son was. Something was definitely wrong.

As they entered their Tampa home, Forrest finally broke the silence. He wailed "Mom!" before flinging himself into her arms and sobbing uncontrollably. She gently stroked his hair as she cooed softly "Baby, what's the matter? Tell Mama…"

When he finally got his tears under control he began telling her about his awful day between ragged breaths. She nodded throughout his story, clearly upset by her son's pain. "It was awful Mama, and now no one will talk to me. I'm never going back there again!" he finished.

She waited a moment, still holding him in her arms, before speaking. "You know, why don't you call and talk to your father about this? I'm sure he'll know what to do" she suggested, wiping away his tears, trying to reassure her oldest child.

"Ok," he responded meekly before getting off of her lap to go in search of the cordless phone. He dialed the phone himself, slowly punching in the phone number he had so faithfully and determinedly committed to memory. He sniffled a little as he waited for his father to answer the phone.

It rang a couple of times before an imposing blonde figure answered his buzzing cell phone. "Hey" came the greeting from a hotel room somewhere in the American Mid-West, curious as to why his family was calling him in the middle of the afternoon.

"Hi Dad" Forrest responded on the other end of the line.

"What's up Forrest?" his father asked, noticing the remaining hint of sadness in his voice.

Forrest broke the bad news. "Dad, the new kid at school said you suck."

The man laughed heartily and ran his fingers through his long blonde hair. "Well son, what did you expect? I am a heel you know. Who did he like?"

"John Cena" continued Forrest, "and he got everyone else to like Cena too. So now nobody will talk to me!"

His father chuckled again. "Well…he likes John Cena…and he thinks I suck. Hmmm…what do you think that sounds like Forrest?"

Forrest grinned. "An easy mark?!"


	2. Show and Tell

**Author's Note: So, after being extremely lazy all summer and not finishing a single piece of fanfiction, here are the next two chapters of Forrest the Edgehead. There will definitely be more from me now, in this story and a whole lot of others.**

**Show and Tell**

"Welcome families and friends and thank you for coming to our 9th Annual First Grade Meet and Greet Show and Tell!" said an excited Ms. Henderson with a warm smile. "We are so glad that all of you could be here this afternoon to support your students. Now please enjoy their presentations that they have been working so very hard on all week."

She moved toward her swivel chair behind the desk, the exuberant smile still present on her young face. "Jessica Cook, you're up first" she announced as a small girl with curly blonde pigtails approached the front to begin a presentation about her turtle named Sparky.

Forrest sat in his assigned seat in the middle of the classroom, swinging his feet nervously. He was not alone, with his mother's loving arm around him, sitting in an adjacent folding chair. "Your teacher seems very nice Forrest. Do you like her?" she whispered into his ear, hoping to draw him out of his recent funk.

He was distracted from his fidgeting for a moment as he smiled wide, revealing a newly missing front tooth. "Yep, she's cool" he whispered back as quietly as he could, which wasn't very quiet at all, glad that his mom liked her too.

"My seat's the best one in the class, isn't it Mom? I can see everything, and I have a place to put my pencils, and I can put my feet on this bar!" he continued on proudly, bobbing his head side to side a little. He was excited to finally show his mother all of the things he had tried to describe on car rides home from school.

"It's very cool Forrest; I have to agree that this is the best seat in class. It's the one that I would pick" she responded back, taking a sip of punch from a paper cup. "Now we'd better listen to everyone's presentations so that they will listen when it's your turn" she advised.

"Good idea Mom" he nodded, starting to feel much better about school than he had in recent weeks.

The brunette looked down at her son with a small smile, the worry written all over her face. It had been such a struggle to get him to school for the past three weeks, as Forrest had continued to be ostracized by his peers. She just couldn't understand how such a sweet and fun-loving boy could be so disliked by his classmates. He had been very popular in kindergarten and had enjoyed school immensely. It was too bad really; Forrest had so many plans for this year. She could only hope that things would change for her son soon.

A few more presentations went by, separated by a light spattering of applause, and then the teacher announced _his_ name. "Ryan Hastings, it's your turn."

At the front of the classroom a brunette boy stood up arrogantly. He was surrounded by several other young boys, all of whom had been talking loudly throughout their classmates' presentations despite the efforts of Ms. Henderson to correct their behavior. One boy patted Ryan on the back as the others cheered on their leader raucously.

Forrest rolled his eyes and groaned, as he raked a slightly shaking hand through his styled blonde hair. "Is that him?" his mother inquired. He only nodded in acknowledgement, afraid that if he said anything he might cry in front of his whole class. She frowned. She had never disliked a little kid so much in her whole life.

"I'm going to tell all of you why the Incredible Hulk is the greatest superhero ever!" Ryan proclaimed haughtily, pulling a large green and purple action figure out from behind his back.

A small laugh escaped the lips of Forrest's mother before she could stop herself, and Forrest grinned too. How absurd, the Incredible Hulk? "No wonder he likes Cena" she whispered into Forrest's ear, much to his delight.

As his arch-enemy Ryan droned on and on, extolling the virtues of the bulky green hero, Forrest grew more nervous by the second. There was only one presentation left: his.

"And that's why the only person cooler than the Incredible Hulk is John Cena, and both of them could beat Edge in five seconds" Ryan finished with a sneer, staring straight at Forrest, his voice dripping with as much malice as a six year old can muster.

"That's enough Ryan" Ms. Henderson scolded softly, "Thank you. You may sit down now." She clapped politely, clearly not thrilled by Ryan's harassment of his classmate. Ryan returned his attention to Forrest and quickly waved an outspread hand in front of his face in an imitation 5-Knuckle Shuffle before finally taking his seat.

"Forrest Copeland, it's your turn" the teacher announced, smiling encouragingly at the boy. He gulped in response but received a comforting pat on the back from his mother as he got up slowly from his seat.

"I hear you have a guest Forrest" Ms. Henderson continued as one of her favorite students approached the front of the classroom. He nodded excitedly and exited the classroom.

He emerged only a few moments later with a large gold title belt on his shoulder, leading a very tall man by the hand, who was in turn followed by a very small brunette boy. "Go sit down with Mom, Octavian" Forrest whispered furiously to his younger brother, who quickly obliged, intimidated by the room full of "big kids."

"Mr. Copeland," Ms. Henderson said in shock as she stood, her breaths growing shallower at the sight of the handsome blonde Canadian, "I didn't know you were coming…"

He chuckled, used to seeing that same expression on the faces of every woman past puberty that he came across. "Adam," he introduced himself, shaking her hand, "but you can call me Edge" he finished with a smirk, knowing that she _desperately_ wanted to call him Edge.

But before she could respond, he turned to help his son wheel a large television to the center of the floor. "Alright dude, let's do this!" he smiled excitedly down at Forrest, who turned to face his audience filled with confidence now that he had his father by his side.

Forrest puffed out his chest and loudly began announcing "He hails from Toronto, Ontario, Canada…weighing in tonight at 241 pounds…he is the WWE Champion, the Rated R Superstar, EDGE!!" He ended his very impressive introduction by raising the sparkling championship belt above his head and thrusting his chin forward in a dead-on impersonation of his father.

"Whoa...no way!" escaped from the lips of one of the boys in the front row, but he was quickly silenced by a punch in the arm from Ryan. Unfortunately, Ms. Henderson was still in shock from the sudden appearance of the Ultimate Opportunist and failed to reprimand the bully.

Forrest continued very seriously with "Today I'm gonna tell you about my dad, Edge, and why he's one of the best wrestlers of all time."

Before he could continue, he was interrupted by a loud "BOOO! Edge Sucks! Edge Sucks!" from his arch-nemesis, who, unlike the rest of the boys, was still unimpressed with the arrival of the professional wrestler.

But Forrest pressed on, only slightly shook up by the rude boy's attitude. "My dad is a five time Intercontinental Champion, a 12 time tag team champion, which is more than anyone has ever been it, and a six-time world champion. And he was the first ever Mr. Money in the Bank, which he won at Wrestlemania." He looked back at his father to make sure he had gotten all of the numbers right, who in turn nodded back to his son with a smile.

"He's also really famous because he helped invent the Tables, Ladders, and Chairs match. Here, look at this really old match when my dad and his best friend won the tag team titles again" he said as his father pressed play on the DVD player. A clip of one of Edge's infamous TLC matches from the Ladder Match DVD began playing, and Forrest gave his well-rehearsed commentary to the audience.

"Show the one where Cena beats Edge and takes the belt back!" Ryan shouted, bringing up Edge's only TLC loss. Adam wanted badly to interfere, but he knew that his son needed to face his nemesis on his own. He settled for giving the rude little boy his best mean Edge face, and he could see Ryan gulp nervously.

Forrest trudged onward, "Sometimes my dad has to lose on purpose," he explained, "because he's heel, which means he's a bad guy. So Mr. McMahon tells him to say mean things and cheat and stuff. But that's ok cus he does a really good job at it." Forrest smiled again, and looked behind him for another encouraging nod.

For being only six years old he was a rather eloquent speaker, Adam thought proudly. Even possible championship material someday? He couldn't help but smile even wider at that thought.

"So next time you watch Friday Night Smackdown, make sure you cheer for my dad, cus he's the best in the biz!" Forrest ended with a big smile, his chest puffed out with pride. Adam hit the play button one more time, and his entrance video and theme music ran in the background as the classroom roared with applause. Adam could hear his wife cheering loudly from her seat, and he watched his oldest son beaming with pride.

A chant of "Forrest, Forrest, Forrest!" rang out as the boys in the front row charged toward the front and circled the young blonde and his father. Forrest laughed loudly, the first true laugh that anyone had heard from him in weeks. All was forgiven, and he was back where he belonged: surrounded by family and friends.

The next hour and a half was a blur for Adam and his family, who were quickly surrounded by the remaining students; Adam trying to answer all of their excited questions, sign every piece of paper they shoved at him, and smile in all of their photographs.

Forrest remained at his side, reveling in the attention, oblivious to the one person who hadn't circled around the Copeland family. Ryan Hastings sat in the back corner of the classroom, pouting. He muttered to himself "Stupid Edge…I could beat him up if I wanted to…if he wasn't so busy…Cena would…how come Edge is the champ?...Cena's probably just messing with him…right?...they don't really like Edge…I'm still cool…Cena's the best…Stupid Edge…" before finally giving up.

He stood up and stomped loudly out of the room, obviously glaring at Adam and Forrest. On his way out he yelled one final "Edge sucks!" and the door slammed behind him. He was followed quickly by a very embarrassed couple, clearly Mr. and Mrs. Hastings. They could hardly lift their heads to smile apologetically at the WWE Superstar before shuffling out the door.

As soon as the door closed, Edge and his son burst out laughing, and the rest of the room couldn't help but join in. The crowd gradually dissipated, leaving a tired but happy Copeland family. They began piling in their Lexus for the drive home, and as Adam helped his oldest boy into his seat, Forrest looked up at him with a grateful smile. "That totally reeked of awesomeness Dad!"

Adam grinned back. "Yeah dude, totally."


	3. The Nightmare

**The Nightmare**

A small figure tossed and turned on his narrow twin bed. He moaned and groaned, the sheet wrapping around his twisted legs.

His brother slept peacefully only a few feet away in his own bed, oblivious to his older brother's pain.

Sweat plastered his blonde hair to his forehead as he flung his head sharply to the side and began screaming at the top of his lungs. "_I don't like pink, noooo, I don't like pink!_" he wailed, his body shaking all over.

His tortured screams woke his parents down the hall. His mother shot straight up in her bed. "Forrest!" she cried, worried but slow to move in her awkwardly pregnant state.

"No worries babe, I'll get him" her husband assured her as he threw back the covers and slipped on a pair of sweatpants that had been draped over the bedside armchair. Adam made his way down the hall, attempting to be as quiet as a 240 pound man can be.

He stepped into the glow of the nightlight and moved to his son's side. "Shh…it's okay," he whispered, pulling his son into his arms as he sat on the edge of the bed. "Hey buddy, what's the matter?" he asked soothingly, pushing the hair from his sticky forehead.

With that Forrest burst into tears. "Dad! I had a really bad dream!" he cried, clinging to his father's strong bicep. After a few sobs, leaving Adam's bare shoulder wet with tears, Forrest managed to ask timidly, "Dad, can I come sleep with you and Mama? It's too scary to sleep in here."

Adam glanced over at his younger son sleeping soundly on the other side of the room. He had two options: try to convince Forrest it was safe to sleep in here with his brother and hope he could get back to his own bed before sunrise or just allow his six year old to sleep with him tonight. He sighed a little and picked up the young boy in his Batman pajamas. "Alright, c'mon Forrest."

Forrest was quiet for the short journey down the hall, only a few sniffles echoing in the silent house. But, when he saw his mother, the recent memory of his nightmare resurfaced. "Mama!" he cried out, jumping out of Adam's arms and onto the center of the bed.

She gathered him into her arms as Adam climbed into bed as well. "Hey, let's calm down and tell Mama what happened, okay?" she whispered into his hair, trying to diffuse the tears in her son's eyes.

The boy took a deep breath and began to speak in ragged sentences. "You and me were playing in the park when, when…you got shot Mama!" he got out before being interrupted by a fit of coughing. His father patted him on the back, easing the cough and urging him to continue.

"Then I was gonna go live with Dad on the road with the other wrestlers. But then you got hit by a big truck!" His eyes widened, staring straight into his father's face, breathing heavily.

"And then…and then I had to go live with Kelly Kelly and she tried to make me call her Mom! And she kept calling me John and she made me wear all pink! And my room was pink, and my food was pink, and my clothes were pink, and my hair was pink!" He shuddered at the horrible thought as a few more tears slipped down his cheeks.

"Shh…hey, we're not going anywhere baby…let's try to go to sleep, okay?" his mother soothed as Forrest nodded softly into her chest. Adam pulled the covers over the three of them as Forrest slowly drifted back to sleep.

"Adam, I told you watching Bambi that late at night might not be a good idea" his wife scolded sleepily, rolling toward the center of the bed.

"Yeah, but he's six, I didn't think it would be this bad" Adam whispered back, running a hand through his hair. "He'll be alright. Although, that was one hell of a dream, huh?"

She laughed quietly. "Yeah, one hell of a dream," she repeated before falling to sleep beside her son.

Adam rolled onto his back, letting his arm hang over the side of the bed to make enough room for his wide frame. He took an exhausted look at the alarm clock. 3:45. He could still get a pretty good sleep tonight.

Right before finally drifting off, Adam felt a gentle tugging on his left arm. There stood a very small shaggy-haired boy, tears shining on his face. "Daddy…bad dream…"he whined softly, staring up at Adam.

"Okay Octavian, come on up" he responded with only a trace of reluctance, picking up his youngest son and pulling him into the middle of the bed beside his brother. Without another word Octavian was asleep, satisfied just to be close to everyone.

Adam looked across at his family, sleeping soundly within his reach for yet another night. Unfortunately, he knew his back was going to be paying for this in the morning. Before finally falling into a well-deserved sleep himself, he couldn't help but wonder: With his ever-growing family continuing to pile into one bed, do they make beds larger than king size? He sure hoped so...


End file.
